


Привязанность

by Synant



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привязываться к кому-либо это больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привязанность

Так не бывает. Он не имеет на это никакого права. Он всего лишь союзник, ворон, «глупая птица», которая упрямо зовёт Малефисент госпожой. Но почему тогда так горько, когда она смеется, глядя на Аврору? Разве она не должна её ненавидеть? Хотя тут он сам виноват, сжалившись над Авророй однажды, не дав его госпоже осуществить задуманное. И что же из этого вышло? Его всегда отсылают прочь, когда он не нужен или его Госпожа не хочет говорить. И это за эти долгие годы, что он был с ней, был её тенью, глазами, ушами, крыльями, в конце концов.

Он хотел благодарности, хотя бы потому что остался. Но в ответ ничего нет, и становится холодно, когда он всё чаще остаётся один. А ведь он привык к обществу Малефисент, сам того не замечая. Глупая птица привязалась к фее, какой абсурд. Но Диаваль не может иначе, уже слишком поздно. Если раньше он думал, что клетка бывает только из стальных прутьев, то сейчас он понял, что ошибался. Клеткой может стать человеческая привязанность. Слишком неестественная для ворона и слишком угнетающая для человека.

***

Диаваль никогда не признается Малефисент, что видел её слёзы. Видел её слабость. Он так же не признается фее в том, что он хотел обнять её в тот момент, сказать что-нибудь. Но он ничего не сделал. Он стоял рядом, стараясь не прикоснуться к ней, стараясь остаться тенью. Её тенью, боясь спугнуть удачу, что сама шла в руки. Ведь у Малефисент появились чувства, эмоции, и Диаваль был счастлив, что, наконец, что-то изменится и он чаще будет видеть её улыбку. От этого становилось тепло и легко.

Он понимал, что эмоции, которые он обрёл, когда-нибудь сгубят его. Заставят пожалеть, заставят сдаться. В тот момент, когда ему казалось, что в обличье владыки огня, всемогущего Дракона, он способен на всё, Диаваль не смог сделать ничего. И от этого его глупое птичье сердце сжималось, наполняясь болью. Ведь если бы не стало его Госпожи, не стало бы и его. Нет существа — нет тени. И раз за разом он бы сгорал изнутри как птица феникс, возрождаясь, чтобы вновь сгореть от той пустоты, что была бы не будь рядом той, что дала ему эти эмоции — Малефисент. Он никогда бы себе этого не простил.

Диаваль не просил её о том, чтобы он жил в человеческом обличье. Он не просил её об эмоциях. Но был благодарен. Безмерно, безгранично. Что он сам пугался этой нелепой благодарности. Если для Малефисент он был компаньоном, слугой, да кем угодно, то для него его Госпожа была сродни ангела, что дал ему право на что-то новое, на новую жизнь. И он не мог уйти.

***

Иногда он её ненавидел. Совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть. И не потому что она словно ведьма отбирала у него хоть какую надежду на радость, нет. Хотя почему была? Малефисент и была ведьмой, нет, не так — она была Ведьмой, с большой буквы и никак иначе. Она отбирала крупицу счастья безжалостно, так, что потом становилось нестерпимо больно, но Диаваль выдержал.

Потому что осознание этого счастья приходило позже, когда его не оставалось, когда оно уже было стёрто в пыль этой холодной усмешкой и зелёными, словно изумруды, глазами. Он ненавидел её не за это — Малефисент давала осознать свою ошибку. Например, как ту, что он едва не совершил с Авророй. Они едва не совершили.

Но за эту самую ошибку он и любил её. И совсем не потому, что увидел её с другой стороны. Совсем не потому, что осознал, как больно терять — нет. Он понял, что ошибался. И лишь за это, он хотел остаться. Он понял, что становится кем-то, кто является частью этого мира, тем, кто мог чувствовать, тем кто мог понимать, осознавать и принять. Был живым.

Ведь его госпожа, без сомнений, простила Диавалю его ошибку, и теперь он был готов идти за ней до конца, не требуя ничего взамен, она и так дала ему слишком много. Пускай это «много» иногда было необъяснимо, иногда больно, но Ворон никогда бы не смог этого почувствовать, если бы не стал компаньоном Малефисент. Поэтому для него, всё остальное не имело значения. Даже то, что он испытывал каждый раз, когда видел, во что может превратиться его же ошибка — чувствовать, он всё равно шёл за ней, потому что иначе было нельзя.

***

— Диаваль? — зовёт его Малефисент, и хоть сейчас Диавалю очень хочется не обращать внимания на гневный тон своей госпожи, он подлетает и садится на ветку.

— Да, моя госпожа, — Малефисент даже и не думала его возвращать в человеческий облик, но его карканье она понимает без труда.

Она удовлетворенно хмыкает, и Диаваль, если был в форме человека, обязательно бы закатил глаза, но он лишь выжидающе посмотрел на свою Госпожу.

— Диаваль, — вновь начинает она, и тело ворона напрягается от нехорошего предчувствия.

Ему не страшно, и единственное, что его беспокоит — это о чём Малефисент его попросит на этот раз.

— Пригляди за Авророй, — просит, нет — приказывает она, и ворон наклоняет голову в бок, он слишком хорошо знает свою госпожу. Здесь кроется что-то ещё. — Не то превращу в человека пожизненно, — грозится Малефисент.

Диаваль возмущенно каркает. Ему, как ворону, не особо нравится такая перспектива. Но под внимательным взглядом Малефисент, он взмывает в небо, понимая, что ничего не изменится. Даже после того, как Аврора вышла замуж. Ничего не изменилось, и его привязанности тоже. Но он бы ничего не хотел менять.


End file.
